


Stargazing

by EllieofMidnight



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieofMidnight/pseuds/EllieofMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for an Anon on tumblr who wanted some PBG and Hana!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

The cool night air of the soccer pitch was a nice change from the heat of the mid-afternoon spent cheering on the team. As much as Hana loved PBG, sports was just.. not her thing, so it was handy that she knew her way around faking excitement. That being said, she had found herself getting a little overly competitive, but that was probably just the atmosphere.

But now it was just her and him, lying out on the field and staring up at the stars. Big, beautiful balls of gas floating millions and millions of miles away that made everything else seems meaningless and yet, being right here with PBG, she felt like the exception. The two of them the only things that really mattered on this speck in space.

“Hey.” The voice snapped Hana out of her thoughts and she turned her head to look over at the boy lying beside her, an arm behind his head. “Yeah?” She murmured, scanning his features in the pale moonlight for a moment before turning her gaze back up to the sky, “Everything okay?”

Hana frowned slightly when she got a small laugh as a response and she turned back to glare across at PBG with a shake of her head, “What? What’s so funny?”  
“Oh, no, nothing.” He shrugged, shifting in place to wrap his arm around her waist, tugging her closer, “Just.. I wanted to say that… well… I’m really happy you’re here.”  
Hana smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and letting out a soft sigh of agreement, “Yeah.. me too.”


End file.
